The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of animated figure toys and more particularly to a figure toy having a reverse gear ratio between limbs so that a driven limb will swing to a substantially larger arc than, and in a direction opposite to, a driving limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the U.S. Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.